ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach July the 4th PSA
Dialogue John: Hello! I'm John from the Ultra Series Ultraman Zach. Max: I'm Max Knight, the important one in that show. Caboose: And I'm Caboose! John: Now those of you from other countries must be asking why we're doing a PSA about July 4th. Max: July 4th is a very important day, it is the day when the United States was founded. John: Caboose here is going to explain what happened. Caboose: One day the people dressed up as native Americans and had a tea party with the guys from England. The guys from England got mad and shot the non-native Americans. Caboose: Then the English guys went to war with the United States because the didn't want to be part of England anymore. Caboose: The rebels fought a lot of bunch of battles... and lost. John: You are doing, ok. Caboose: They won their first battle when they went into a fort on Christmas and left them presents. Caboose: the presents were bullets in the face. Max: Stop Caboose, ill take it from here. Max: England controlled America... (Max keeps talking about US history for about an hour) John falls asleep He wakes up when Max finishes. John: oh...uh, that was enlightening Max... here we will end with the United States National Anthem. United States of America The Star Spangled Banner Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming; Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there: Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion A home and a country should leave us no more? Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution! No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand Between their loved home and the war's desolation! Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust": And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. Category:Ultraman Zach PSAs